User talk:Bloody18
New messages below here please Sure Ducksplash Talk 02:59, August 26, 2012 (UTC) It's great, I'm starting a roleplaying wiki. Ducksplash Talk 05:32, August 26, 2012 (UTC) It is. Star Nevermind, I decided not to make one, now on a more official note, can we affilate WCCRPW, CCW, and LHW? Ducksplash Talk 18:59, August 26, 2012 (UTC) LHW, CCW, and WCCRPW Ducksplash Talk 19:59, August 26, 2012 (UTC) So... What's up? Ducksplash Talk 21:55, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I missed the meeting, I only just got back yesterday evening. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 22:45, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay! :) Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 22:50, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! :D I'm very excited. :D Love your siggie BTW, LOLWIN. -- 23:58, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Editing a bit on ther wikis. Ducksplash Talk 04:30, August 27, 2012 (UTC) =) So, if the schooling that we're talking about passes where would we have it, on a page, on a user subpage or what? Ducksplash Talk 16:53, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay, sorry I couldn't answer yesterday, I was banned from the computer. lol. So there was not one, but two vandals that believed in making little girls cry. (Poor Red D:) Anyway, they kept deleting things from peoples' stories (Mine kept getting deleted completetly) but me, Zaffie, Rainy, Nighty, Red and I think one more, dunno, kept reversing the edits. The vandal (The other one was earlier) reversed the reversed edits and so on. :/ But we fought hard and Arti was able to log in on time to ban both of them (with the help of the Wiki people) for at least a week or two because they had proxies :(. That's about it. We all have victory blogs on there giving some other info too. :D I have a confession...I can't stop believing 20:57, August 27, 2012 (UTC) What the f-word yourself? I told you the picture is real, not that I'd made the court. I don't f-ing lie. I told Arti the truth. You asked if the picture was true, I said yes. You didn't ask about the court. Star You couldn't have said specifically? You said Vi could've faked it. I assumed you were asking if she faked the picture or not, and I said she didn't. Jeez, my bad for not interpreting your question right. Star Ah jeez dude, sorry my computer is being stupid, I can't reply. IRC? I have a confession...I can't stop believing 21:24, August 27, 2012 (UTC) *sigh* Thanks Bloody. I'll start the tedious work that involves moving my stories. I may still stick around on WFW because it is like my home, I helped that Wiki too much to just drop everything. I hope you have fun at dinner too :D. I have a confession...I can't stop believing 22:21, August 27, 2012 (UTC) I knew you weren't mad XD. But I decided to just bring my unfinished ones back over. I'll keep the others there, people liked them. :) I have a confession...I can't stop believing 22:26, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :p okay. Oh, check out my new blog on WFW. I have a feeling drama will develop now. Oh well. I have a confession...I can't stop believing 22:32, August 27, 2012 (UTC) I banned you on JMC because its my site and I don't want to see you there if you're going to act like that to people! You don't say that to people, and now you're going to go whine to Honey and Zaffie about it - tough! Maybe if you hadn't sworn at her she wouldn't have snapped back! Re: I wasn't going to ban Honey unless she did anything else. She invaded our privacy and I take that seriously. And, no offense, but I don't really look to you for admin suggestions. So thanks. How had I hurt her before this? If she felt upset, she should have talked to me, not be as two-faced as you seem to think I was being. Blood, I know what I said was cruel and wrong and for that I'm sorry. But I also have a right to speak my mind and in that moment, I was annoyed with you simply because Stareh was ranting about you so much! It was nothing personal, I really don't care on way or the other. And I didn't actually call Vi I dickwad. I know you don't think much of me now, but honestly? I called her a jerkwad and she changed it to get her trolls to attack me. And they did- they flamed me on her wiki. Only when bird tracked them down and told them what REALLY happened did they apologize. I know you want me to be the bad guy, but I'm not that person. And leave Forest out of this. What did she do to you? What you just said was unnecessary cruelty. Do I have to start insulting your friends? Really? I thought you were above this. guess I was wrong. And you told me I had my head in my ass. So you're not innocent either. And once again, I haven't banned Honey. At all. And I never come on here, but if it makes you feel better, go ahead and clog up the bytes on here needed to ban someone who never comes anyways. And Blood? After you were banned when I talked to you all those times? You can't even listen to what I have to say? Like I said, I thought you were different. ----You've Got to Leave the GroundTo Learn to Fly... 22:45, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Wow, jeez. Everyone hates us now I guess. And I don't care, I was pretty mad when you first left WFW so now I'm getting my friend back and a whole new start (kinda). And I'm not really leaving, I still have friends there too and I'm not banned yet. I may be a bit divided but it doesn't mean I can't comment on my friends' blogs and help them out. I have a confession...I can't stop believing 22:45, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Woah, I just came back online and saw all of the stuff that happened. e.e Ducksplash Talk 22:50, August 27, 2012 (UTC) My apologies if I don't want someone on my wiki who's going to swear and insult other users for no reason. ^--- That was from Stareh, BTW, not me. ANYway, sure, just come on IRC and /msg Zaffie Hi. :D I'm always sticking around there. -- 23:27, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I don't want to get involved. Ducksplash Talk 00:29, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Yup Ducksplash Talk 00:39, August 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm doing fine right now actually. I'm back on the IRC but Arti isn't active and Star's nowhere to be seen. Everyone is going to miss me. It's funny, I didn't think anybody liked me that much. :) But I'm going to try to stay on WFW without getting anyone else involved, or Arti's gonna ban me. I guess it's fair. How are you? I saw those...nice messages. :| I have a confession...I can't stop believing 00:41, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, this has been great. lol. But yeah, I think Arti's not as mad as Star but, eh. Arti loves me still so I think I'll stay. I'll just stop writing on there, but I'll hang around. And Forest just told me to stay, so there's one more person who loves me. <3. Hehe. I love you too Bloody, even if some don't. :D I have a confession...I can't stop believing 00:48, August 28, 2012 (UTC) xD I'll do all of the story stuff tomorrow, it's too late for me now. I need to sleep now and think about what just happened...lol. :D Later Bloody. I have a confession...I can't stop believing 01:00, August 28, 2012 (UTC) I didn't say I didn't want to hear Star rant- I pride myself on my listening ski9lls. I listen to all of my users who want to talk to me- even Vi or even you when you were asking for help! How am I acting all high and mighty? I'm an admin- you should know how that is. Sometimes I have to act that way. But you can ask ANYONE at WFW and they will tell you I'm kind, fair, and not stuck up. And you're generalizing. Just because you think I act one way does not mean you get to treat everyone like crap. Your issue is with me, leave them out of this. They didn't do anything to you, so stop acting like the victim. Honey and I have talked and she's not upset, just confused. She was on the IRC for God's sake! And leave Forest alone, alright? I know she hurt you, but have you ever considered that you hurt her too? And it's not her you're talking to, it's me. If she says something like that, just leave her alone. You're bringing people into this who have nothing to do with it and that just makes you seem all the worse. Watched my tongue? Blood...it was one freaking phrase. I've already said that it should have been done in PM and maybe it was cruel, but I've apologized. Whereas you harassed me for half an hour and cursed at me. Everyone I've talked to has agreed that I should've been smarter about where I posted the comment, but you should've been smarter about your response. And Honey did do something wrong. She caused all this drama, but I have forgiven her. And I do listen Blood. Ask anyone. And you know it's true because even after you were banned, which I was thinking of revoking since Vi got banned lately, I listened' to you. I could have ignored you, but I didn't. And after this whole mess, which I still maintain was not my fault? I was willing to apologize. And guess what? I didn't even have to curse at you to do it. ----You've Got to Leave the GroundTo Learn to Fly... 01:16, August 28, 2012 (UTC) You know what Blood? I know I'm right, so I'm not even going to argue your sad little fight any more. I'm even willing to be the better person and apologize, providing you do too. And ass is a curse word, although feel free to accidentally insult people your entire life. ----You've Got to Leave the GroundTo Learn to Fly... 01:50, August 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to respond to the half of that I ''did understand...Honey invaded our privacy without telling us what we were saying would be relayed back to you. And the fact that you and her are on both wikis while you are not on WFW does actually make it 'multi-wiki' and it is a tension. You're mad at me, aren't you? ----You've Got to Leave the GroundTo Learn to Fly... 01:57, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I'll admit it. I swear a lot. But ask anyone - most of the time its not directed at anyone. And if I do direct it towards someone, its because they deserve it. And holy hell you've just made me madd. You need to learn to take a joke, because that's all Arti meant it as when she called you a freak, but no, you had to go on and on about it and make a big deal out of freaking nothing. You want to know what I was supposedly saying behind your back, since you couldn't have been bothered to find that out? I said I was annoyed that when you asked me to come on the chat, you told me about Aspen and whatever else it was cuz I honestly don't remeber, and then you just chit chatted. I was busy, I had stuff to do, which is why I left, and I said that on the IRC. No one was "going behind your back" but you took Honey's word for it that we were "betraying", "gossipping", "going behind your back". And you had no clue. No. Clue. And now that I've read your message saying I was bipolar, I'm going to say this guilt free. FUCK OFF. Because my beat friend is bipolar and you just made me mad. Go ahead, get Wiki staff on me for "attacking" you like you did last time. I don't care, I'm not taking it back. You're a bitch. A real bitch. Have a nice effing night. Bloody, please just stop replying to them or something, this wiki doesn't to be caught up in drama. I'm not trying to be mean. Ducksplash Talk 02:45, August 28, 2012 (UTC) ...I can't because you locked my own talkpage from editing xD 11:25, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Bloods! Long time no virtual see, right? I'm going back to school next Wednesday. Ugh. ♥ Music is my life [[User talk:Melodybird|'the lyrics are my story ♥ ']] 15:28, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Okay, I've read it :>. BirdpawHello 16:40, August 28, 2012 (UTC) owo Ducksplash Talk 16:41, August 28, 2012 (UTC) What's his warrior name x3? BirdpawHello 16:44, August 28, 2012 (UTC) It's Firepelt :> BirdpawHello 16:49, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Not much, Rosi might be joining WCCRPW! Ducksplash Talk 16:53, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Are you still staying there or not? Ducksplash Talk 16:56, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I wrote it. BirdpawHello 16:59, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Sure. I'm ready x3 I'll go read and you can tell me what I need to write. Rainy loves writing <3! 18:45, August 28, 2012 (UTC) IRC? :) I have a confession...I can't stop believing 20:40, August 28, 2012 (UTC) =) Ducksplash Talk 20:40, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Good job Blood! That's the first almost complete thought I've heard you type! And there weren't nearly as many spelling errors, you're improving. And honestly? I'm not trying to be mean, but...what makes you think that anything you say actually matters to me? You say you're sarcastic, that you're mad at me. Big whoop. You say I'm stupid, but I'm not. I have a genius level IQ and I'm smarter then 98% of Americans will ever be. You say it wasn't Honey's fault, I know that, however good her intentions were, it was. And I also know I'm done talking to you. Good luck in life Blood...may you one day realize that I've been right all along! ----You've Got to Leave the GroundTo Learn to Fly... 21:14, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Do you have screenshots you can show me? Because otherwise there's nothing I can do. ----You've Got to Leave the GroundTo Learn to Fly... 21:38, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Well, she posted that on another wiki...it's not really in my jurisdiction...----You've Got to Leave the GroundTo Learn to Fly... 22:14, August 28, 2012 (UTC) OK grteat! I'll get started on my userpage and siggie in a few xD 22:25, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Really Blood? Really? I'm trying to help you. Anyways, the drama on your wiki was brought over to WFW (not argueing, just stating the facts as I saw them) and Star, while being rude, flammed you on her wiki and since you are no longer a member of WFW any longer, unless you took a screenshot of the PM, there's not all that much I can do...----You've Got to Leave the GroundTo Learn to Fly... 22:50, August 28, 2012 (UTC)